


Slow Dance

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Slow Dancing, This isn't even that good but whatever I love them, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: Jimmy is a big sweetheart and it’s one of the many things Kim loves about him
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman & Kim Wexler, Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Kim Wexler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am back on my bullshit. I needed domestic fluff in my life and I'm going to pretend that everything is fine with both of them in the end. This took me about two hours to write so I have no idea if it's good but after listening to Earth Angel, it needed to happen.

It’s Friday night and Kim is thankful she’s home early. She walks through the door and instantly heads straight for the bedroom to get her work clothes off. By the time she’s done changing into clothes she’s more comfortable in, Jimmy’s already coming through the door brightly smiling with dinner and another bouquet of flowers. He’s never brought flowers home before and Kim didn’t really pay no attention to it until he actually started doing it after they got married. Jimmy always got them on Friday, whenever he got off of work. He usually wanted to personally give them to Kim but if she was asleep by the time he got home, she’d wake up to flowers in a vase the next morning. 

Jimmy is a big sweetheart and it’s one of the many things Kim loves about him. Jimmy put the bag of food down on the counter and Kim felt her face heat up as he handed her the flowers, “These beauties reminded me of my lovely wife so of course, I had to buy them.” 

Kim looked down to see an assortment of pinks and reds with a smile on her face, “You’re so corny.” 

“You love corny.” 

Kim used to think it was dumb, but she eventually grew to enjoy it. She laughed a little as she put the flowers down on the counter and went to pull him in closer by his tie. The smile didn’t fall from her face, “You really don’t have to bring flowers every Friday.” 

Jimmy had this soft look on his face as his arms came around her waist, “You’re right, I don’t have to. I want to.” 

Kim and Jimmy showed their love for each other through actions because actions did speak louder than words. The sacred three words weren’t said often because what was the use of repeating something that was already clearly known? 

They only said it under special circumstances and this moment happened to be one of them. Kim really couldn’t stop smiling even if she tried, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

They both shared a tender kiss before he goes off to change, coming back in minutes to help her set up dinner. They both went on to talk about their days like any other married couple would and there wasn’t a moment of silence. By the end of the meal, Jimmy’s pouring the last of the bottle out into their glasses and they’re maybe a little wine drunk. They clean up the best they can before heading over to the tv with their glasses. 

Kim leans on Jimmy as she watches him flip through the channels, eventually coming up to Back to the Future. Kim thought it was a corny movie now, but what 80s movie wasn’t? She hadn’t seen the movie in a long time but she was guessing they were roughly in the middle. 

They both made their fair share of jokes and then by the time they got to the school dance scene, Jimmy said the unexpected, “Let’s dance.” 

Kim didn’t dance mainly because she didn’t really know how to. She looks at him with a playful smile on her face, “What?” 

He’s clearly serious because he’s getting up off the couch and holding a hand out to her. Kim wants to tell him no because it’s still embarrassing even if nobody else is watching. However, there’s another part of Kim that doesn’t really care; she’s drunk and she really does want this moment with him right now. 

A couple’s moment. 

Kim takes his hand and she’s clearly flushed from more than just the alcohol, “I don’t really know how to dance Jimmy.” 

Jimmy slides a hand to her back and she puts a hand on his shoulders, “I don’t either.” 

“You seem like you know what you’re doing.” 

Their other free hands intertwined together and it’s Jimmy’s turn to give her a smile, “I’m just good at winging it.” 

They start to lightly sway to the music and Kim is a little stiff, before she finally just let’s go. She’s listening to music and suddenly she really does feel close to him. He twirls her and it’s not long before they’re both swaying with grins on their faces. They’ve had plenty of hardships in their relationship and Kim was pretty sure she couldn’t stop loving him no matter how hard she tried. Now that they’re married with a promise to communicate better, things have been taking a turn. Jimmy was honest about what he was doing and Kim was just there to make sure he wasn’t going to do something really stupid. They both aren’t perfect and life really is full of drama, but Kim has some hope that they’re probably pretty close to becoming one of those cheesy couples. 

Jimmy’s humming along to the song and Kim really doesn’t want this moment to end. As the song comes to an end Kim is just itching to tell him again, “Jimmy?” 

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad we got married.” 

He knows what she meant and Kim was so sure that he looked like he was about to cry when he started smiling. She was secretly hoping the tears didn’t fall because that would just get her to cry, making this a whole big mess. 

They could cut the bullshit now about everything just being about legal matters, they both wanted this for a long time. 

It just took a little while to finally get there. 

Jimmy pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear with that same sincere smile on his face, “I love you.” 

Kim really did feel that emotion coming from him and she felt just the same, “I love you too.” 

They stood there kissing in the living room right after a slow dance, just like a scene out of the movie. Eventually, when they pull away, Jimmy turns the tv off and Kim grabs his hand to drag him off to the bed. Kim was clear enough to know what she wanted and Jimmy was getting the hints like usual. 

Kim shut the door behind them and as he gently laid her down on the bed, Kim only had one thing on her mind. 

This was perfection. 


End file.
